1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to metal materials comprising a metal and at least a fluorocarbon layer formed on the surface of the metal, and solid surface treating apparatus, processing apparatus and parts fabricated or prepared with use of such a metal material. More particularly, the invention relates to metal materials suitable for use in semiconductor production apparatus, gas supply piping systems, chemical liquid supply piping systems and the like of which a high degree of cleanliness is required.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, Teflon (polytetrafluoroethylene) and like resin materials having corrosion resistance are generally used for apparatus for supplying ulrapure water or chemical liquids or for conducting treatments such as cleaning with use of the water or liquid. However, the resin materials have the problem of being less hard and more liable to break than metals. Teflon and like resin materials have another problem in that since they are permeable to chemical vapors, the chemical vapor passing through the material will cause corrosion to instruments and exposed metal parts.